What her hair, smile and smell do
by hehehe08
Summary: Ranma could never tell her...He could just imagine her burst out laughing. What could he say? It's better if she never knows. It's better if she doesn't understand what her smell, her hair and her smile do to him...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ranma characters (although I sure wish I did)... So please, don't sue me, I'm broke! lol

Chapter 1: Enters Akane Tendo

It was a beautiful afternoon in Nerima. Akane Tendo had been sitting by the pond, her eyes closed as a serene smile orned her features. It was a saturday afternoon, and a sweet breeze seemed to take her far away, back in a time when nothing mattered, when she already had everything she could ever desire.

Moments of tranquility such as this were increasingly rare in the Tendo household. Everything was always moving, people always busy, Genma was always being inconsiderate, P-Chan always missing, unknown people always barging in, Ranma always getting in trouble...

She smiled at that last thought. He really was a troublemaker. She had never seen anyone so careless, selfish and proud...But somehow, there was something in him that stood out. Those rare times during which Ranma became caring and...almost sweet... Those were worth knowing him. But it seemed that everytime she'd try to gain entry into his world, he'd push her away. Not that she cared. Ranma was but a stupid inconsiderate jerk most of the time. He couldn't care less about other people and their feelings, that is unless they are cute like Shampoo or talented like Ukyo...

Akane's features crisped. Everything seemed so unfair. How could she compete? All she'd ever be in Ranma's eyes was the sexless-built-like-a-brick-uncute-tomboy he'd think she was. No matter what she'd say or do, he would never...care...

Akane looked down at her reflection in the pond. She wanted, no, she needed someone to tell her that she had gotten it completely wrong, and that somehow, it was her that Ranma liked best, and that she was his only true fianc? That their engagement was a real thing, and that he'd never break it off...

She shut her eyes, rendering her tears prisoners. But why did he constantly rush to save her or help her whenever she needed him to? Was it just her imagining things? But it didn't matter, she thought. It's not like she was in love...right?

She opened her eyes. The sun had only began to set, and a golden shower washed the Tendo residence, as the youngest Tendo took the wonderful display of colors in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ranma characters (although I sure wish I did)... So please, don't sue me, I'm broke! lol

Chapter 2: Enters Ranma Saotome

Finally home! Ranma stopped his jogging to catch his breath. Although he did run every morning, something in him urged him to come back early this morning. Maybe it was the temperature? Everything was so nice and comfortable.

He jumped up on the thick cement walls guarding the Tendo dojo and sat down.

He closed his eyes and smiled. Moments like this meant a lot to him. These were times when he didn't get into trouble or brought trouble along with him. He was peaceful. No shampoo to surprise-cuddle him, no Ukyo to bother him, no Genma to tick him off, no Ryoga to challenge him at everything, no Shinnosuke, no... Akane.

His smile suddenly wore off. Akane. She had been terrible to him since the first time they had met. Well, not the very first time...but she had been since the first time she had met him as a guy, nonetheless. Ranma had never met such a violent and ungraceful girl...She picked fights all the time, she regularly insulted him, and she didn't have a clue how to cook. It's that no matter what he did, she was always there...

He smiled once more. She was always there. She would support him, help him... believe in him. For some reason, her believing always meant so much to him. The whole world could explode, but as long as she'd be there telling him he'd save it, he could do it. He was invincible with her. But there's no way he'd ever tell her that. Impossible. What would she say? He could just imagine her burst out laughing. What could he say? It's better if she never knows. It's better if she doesn't understand what her smell, her hair and her smile do to him.

Her smell... Ranma couldn't describe it. And her hair, the way the wind danced with it just a little, the way she'd trap a lock of it behind her ear...and her smile, gosh, the way it just makes everything seem so easy and right... Ranma shook his head. It seemed that he did not understand this feeling that overcame him everytime he'd think of Akane. But it wasn't love, no way. Ranma Saotome couldn't care less for love or feelings. Love was a weakness, an obstacle... He'd beat it, and he'd win...

A faint sound took him from his reverie. He spun around and looked down inside the Dojo courtyard. Akane Tendo had just stepped outside, wearing her flower dress and matching hat. She walked to the pound and sat down on the rock. She then closed her eyes.

Ranma smiled. He loved that dress. It just fit her perfectly, and the way it fluttered to the wind everytime she'd walk or get up... Ranma blushed and shook his head once more.

There she was, meditating, without a care in the world. He had to see her.

In a swift move, he leapt to the ground, causing the silence to be broken by the sound of the leaves crackling under his weight. 


End file.
